Correspondance
by nelly31
Summary: Dean repart sur les routes, il explique la situation à Lisa et Bobby post saison 5
1. Pour Lisa, avec tout mon amour

Disclamer : même si j'aimerais bien ... tout appartient à la CW et aux créateurs de cette merveilleuse série

Spoilers : Saison 1 à 5 (final compris)

Slash : non

Info : Dean repart sur les routes et laisse une lettre à Lisa pour lui expliquer

* * *

**Pour Lisa, avec tout mon amour ...**

* * *

_10 Septembre 2010_

Lisa,

Je suis parti.

J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, j'espère que tu pourras comprendre.

Les quatre mois passé à tes cotés font sans aucuns doute partis des plus beaux moments de ma vie, en tout cas des plus paisible.

Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Tu m'as accepté malgré tout. Malgré le fait que je t'avais laissé en plan la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, malgré que je sois encore reparti quand nous nous sommes recroisés, malgré mon travail, malgré ma famille et surtout malgré moi et mes démons (intérieurs comme extérieur d'ailleurs). Tu m'as recueilli ce soir là quand j'ai sonné à ta porte, que je t'ai supplié de me donner une nouvelle chance avant de sombrer dans un mutisme quasi complet. Sam … avec lui une grande partie de moi à disparu, je n'étais plus rien. Après tout j'avais passé ma vie entière avec un seul but, un seul objectif, une seule raison de vivre et de me battre : protéger Sam. Seulement, ce soir là et les jours qui ont suivi, je n'avais plus ça, …, je n'avais plus rien. Et tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire, à retrouver l'envie de vivre et un semblant de raison à mon existence. Tu m'as trouvé un boulot (un vrai … première fois … c'était vraiment étrange, même si je dois dire que je faisais un assez bon mécano dans ce garage). Tu m'as apporté de l'amour, le tien et celui de Ben … Ben, j'espère que lui aussi me pardonnera, c'est un gamin extraordinaire (et il a de très bon goût musicaux), il te ressemble sous bien des aspects.

Mais j'aurais du le savoir, quand on est chasseur, on reste chasseur. Ce n'est pas le genre de job duquel on peut démissionner, ou soudainement décider de changer de carrière. Après le fiasco de cette maudite apocalypse, je pensais en avoir fini. Je m'étais dit que j'avais suffisamment donné. Toute ma famille est morte dans le combat contre la mal, je méritais ma retraite.

Mais, j'avais oublié ma foutu conscience - tient encore un cadeau de mon père ça, il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de vouloir sauver les gens. Sam était comme ça aussi, c'est dans l'éducation. Si tu savais comme Ben est chanceux de t'avoir … Enfin … quand j'ai vu dans le journal cette histoire de meurtre - coup classique, le gars enfermé de l'intérieur, les serrures et les fenêtres intactes, les flics n'avaient aucune piste – le genre de job que je pouvais résoudre sans problème. Et si je ne le faisais pas quelqu'un d'autre allait mourir. Alors, oui j'aurais pu appeler un autre chasseur, mais le temps qu'il arrive sur place … non je ne pouvais pas laisser des innocents mourir dans les mains d'un stupide esprit juste parce que j'avais décidé d'arrêter de chasser. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre comme ça et je pense que tu n'aurais pas non plus voulu de moi ainsi. Alors j'y suis allé, je me suis débarrassé du fantôme (un jeu d'enfant pour une fois).

Je pensais que se serais une exception, une dernière fois, mais dès lors j'ai eu l'impression que toutes les morts étranges ou inexpliqués finissaient dans mon journal le matin, me narguant impitoyablement. Et puis tu as commencé à me reprocher mes absences inexpliquées, le sang sur mes vêtements … Je t'avais pourtant promis de ne plus chasser, de ne plus risquer ma vie. Tu disais que si je laissais Ben s'accrocher à moi et puis que je me faisais tuer stupidement dans le coin de la rue, jamais il ne s'en remettrait et toi non plus.

Alors je pars. Je pars parce que tu mérite mieux. Tu mérite un homme qui respectera ses promesses, quelqu'un qui sera là tout les soirs pour te prendre dans ses bras et te réconforter (et non l'inverse, je sais que tu ne dors pas quand je cauchemarde tous les soirs sur la mort de mon frère).

Je serais mort sans toi. Jamais je ne me serais remis du départ de Sam. Mais, j'ai été égoïste suffisamment longtemps et je dois arrêter de penser à moi. Je pense à toi et je sais que tu devrais avoir mieux. Tu devrais tout avoir, la vie de rêve, toi et Ben. Un rêve, un fol espoir, voilà ce que tu étais pour moi. Un fantasme irréalisable, une merveilleuse opportunité auquel je ne pourrais jamais prétendre. Je suis brisé de l'intérieur et même si tu a réussit à recoller quelques morceaux, je resterais en pièce. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver, au combien j'aurais aimé que tu le puisses, mais rien ni personne ne comblera le vide crée par les morts de ma mère, mon père et mon frère ; rien n'effacera non plus l'éducation de mon père. Je suis un chasseur et cela ne changera jamais. Je t'aime et j'aime se que tu représentais pour moi mais ce n'est qu'une illusion et rester plus longtemps ne rendrait les choses que plus difficile pour toi, pour Ben et pour moi.

Alors adieu Lisa. Je te souhaite d'avoir une vie spectaculaire et plus encore. J'espère, non je sais, que Ben deviendra un homme extraordinaire.

Merci, merci pour tout.

Tu ne me reverras plus - sauf si une créature supernaturelle s'en prend à toi – c'est mieux ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu m'as redonné la force et le courage de reprendre la route.

Avec tout mon amour,

Dean

PS : si tu as le moindre problème appelle le numéro sur le post-it à coté du téléphone, Bobby te viendra en aide ou me contactera en cas de problème grave.

PS bis : Les anges veilleront sur toi et Ben, je peux te l'assurer.

PS ter : Je t'en supplie ne sort pas avec ton idiot de voisin, je sais qu'il essaye de t'avoir depuis des années et que mon départ vas bien le réjouir. Mais le type est un débile fini doublé d'un incapable, alors pour l'amour du ciel ne te contente pas de lui.


	2. Bobby

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la CW et aux créateurs de la série

Slash : Non

Spoilers : OUI ! Saison 1 à 5 (final inclue)

* * *

**BOBBY**

* * *

_Iowa_

_12 septembre 2010_

Bobby,

J'ai repris la route. J'ai repris la chasse. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles en plus de quatre mois. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

J'avais une promesse à tenir, ou du moins je me devais d'essayer. Essayer d'avoir une vie différente pour Sam, pour ma mère qui n'a jamais voulu d'une vie de chasseur pour nous. Mais il faut croire que je suis fait pour ce foutu job. Impossible de m'en écarter vraiment …

Je sais que tu dois être étonné de recevoir une lettre de ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de m'étendre sur mes sentiments ou quoique se soit (je sais que tu déteste ca autant que moi), mais je voulais juste te remercier pour tous ce que tu a fais pour nous, pour moi et ma famille. Nous t'avons entrainé dans tout un tas d'histoire qui ne te concernais pas et que ca t'as couté beaucoup. Alors merci.

Je sais que quand je suis parti je n'ai pas dis grand choses, désolé je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant tu ne méritais pas que je me barre comme ca, sans donner de nouvelles. Sans toi je n'aurais pas réussis tu sais … Il faudra que je remercie Cas aussi tiens, pour t'avoir sauvé la vie … Je me demande se qu'il devient, si il a réussit à mettre un peu d'ordre là haut … j'en doute, les anges sont et resterons des idiots finis si tu veux mon opinion, Castiel est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Bref, je bosse sur un cas de poltergeis assez vicieux (histoire de me remettre dans le bain direct hein ?) dans l'Iowa. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quelques jours, je pensais passer par chez toi ensuite, mon bébé à besoin d'une révision au niveau du carburateur, et comme je ne connais pas d'endroit plus tranquille pour bosser sur mon bijou où la bière soit aussi bonne…

Bon, le but de cette lettre était de te remercier alors une nouvelle fois je voulais te dire merci, merci d'avoir été un bon ami pour mon père, une figure paternel pour Sam et moi et pour avoir été présent en toute situation. Merci.

Sur ce, prend soin de toi et force pas trop sur la chasse, tu ne rajeunis pas je te rappelle !

A bientôt,

Dean

PS : As-tu eu des nouvelles de Crowley ? Quelque chose me dit que cet enfoiré n'a pas dit son dernier mot … faudra qu'on s'occupe sérieusement de son cas très vite !

PS bis : J'ai donné ton numéro de téléphone à Lisa au cas ou ... tiens moi au courant si elle t'appelle. Merci.

* * *

_merci à Black Sugar et Yeliria pour les reviews ca fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous a plu aussi. _


End file.
